


What Matters The Most

by CiellaAnderson



Category: Star Driver: Kagayaki no Takuto
Genre: Character regrets, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiellaAnderson/pseuds/CiellaAnderson
Summary: He could sense it. There's a future for them.
Relationships: Makiba Shingo/Miyabi "Head" Reiji
Kudos: 2





	What Matters The Most

**Author's Note:**

> This is a 2014 work exported from Wattpad.

Makiba Shingo never thought of waking up again. He might as never wake up after what he had done to Tokio.

It's as if he ran away.

Turned his back from a promise and Tokio probably hated him for it. That's why staying asleep is a much better option.

To be like Sleeping Beauty, waiting for someone to love him back to life.

...And he opened his eyes. To meet with purplish-red ones that were so familiar but still different and distant. He almost muttered his name. Real name. But he caught himself before everything shatters into a million pieces.

Reiji.

That's what he whispers into the air--

And that guy smiles at him.

Tokio was not angry at him. Just eager to see him awake and ready for the passing. Although it hurts, he can at least make use of it than regretting the affection. There's still a bit of love, right? That's what matters the most.

[The sun goes down and paints the sky a dreadful red.]

He felt crying. After everything came to an end, Tokio's memories were erased. He could only remember meeting the girl named Sora...and nothing else.

Tokio couldn't remember him--

Couldn't remember him because Tokio's meeting with him was all due to his obsession of cybodies.

"Hello. I haven't seen you here. Are you a tourist?"

"You can say it that. I'm Makiba Shingo. And you are?"

The man smiled at him, "Tsunashi Tokio. Nice to meet you, Shingo-kun!"

"Shin...go-kun?" Tears were prickling at the ends of hid eyes. It's like the first meeting...yet clear of malice and desire.

This is the man he missed. Even if just for a brief moment during his obssession, Shingo met the real Tokio...and seeing him like this again...It makes him very happy.

"Oh, sorry! I thought I met you somewhere before. Your name just rolled out of my tongue before I could stop it. Though, you won't mind, right?"

"O-of course! I won't mind...Tokio-san."

He could feel a future of happiness...He could finally tell.

That's what matters the most.

**Author's Note:**

> 6/21/2020 Author's note:
> 
> This was a very old work I originally posted on Wattpad when I was still in the Star Driver fandom. Somehow, Shingo and Reiji's relationship struck me odd back then, and so I made this short one shot to give them a hopeful conclusion.


End file.
